Emotions
by Lastarr
Summary: Alternate ending Sequal fic. Rated r to be safe. What would happen if Sebastian didn't die and he starts realizing the feelings he has always had. However there is someone else who is about to complicate things. . . Please Read and Review Thanks
1. Sebastian

AN: Alternate ending/ sequel to cruel intentions. Told from Sebastian's and Kathryn's point of views might change later though.  
  
The wind blows softly as tears do nothing but fall. On lookers disappointed faces accusations filling their minds. My remembrance of my supposed death left in my journal copied to expose the woman I lusted after so long. As I look at her now from behind the people gathered there I know her world is crashing to an end. I should be happy shouldn't I. I mean she sent Ronald after me just to beat the hell out of me right which turned to what supposedly was death. However I was fortunate and only sustained some injuries but I wasn't going to let them know that as far as I'm concerned Sebastian Valmont is now gone. Through my dear sisters intent to harm me came good I turned it around and now she's the one hurt the one falling apart. It was Annette that came up with this idea and originally I was shocked that such a pure mind could think of such a hateful thing. Though I went along with it seeing it as a way for me to be free from the manipulation Kathryn had over me and the need to uphold reputations. Standing here now I should be happy I succeeded in bringing down the queen of ice but me feet want to run to her and comfort her. I won't let that happen I love Annette and that world is now gone to me. I turn sliping on my sunglasses and walk to my car awaiting Annette's arrival. She finally comes beaming with happiness a smile across her face. I manage a smile as well though my mind continues to drift to Kathryn. Annette climbs in the car giving me a kiss on the cheek and we drive out of the parking lot to what life has in store for us next.  
  
AN: Sorry it's a short chapter will be longer later. 


	2. Kathryn says good Bye

It's all gone, all that I have worked for, all I have lived behind. Damn how I want to wipe that blonde bitches smirk off her face. To think miss purity could have done that it almost makes me have some what respect for her. Guess we are all screwed up deep down. Isn't it enough she took him from me isn't it enough? God how I hate this home my room everything all it has are memories. Memories of him, Sebastian, he wasn't supposed to fall in love we don't fall in love. Most of all he wasn't supposed to die and leave me here alone selfish son of a bitch. Now I have to sit here and be lectured about how much of a screw up I am and how disappointed mommy dearest is in me. She's sending me off sending me away to some little girls school in Colorado or some place like that. Doesn't matter though nothing matters anymore my reputation is shot and well mother wants to keep her's intact and cover this whole "incident" as she calls it up. Lucky me I'm leaving this weekend what can I say us Merteuil's got connections.  
  
"Kathryn, Kathryn are you listening to a word I'm saying."  
  
She screams in my face, how I do hate this woman my mother ugh. However I must be forced to humor her but not too much I nod letting her believe she has my full attention. She continues her screaming blaming me for so many of her own problems and saying that I'm not who she thought I was and not the daughter she raised. Raised? That's a laughable thought her actually raising me. Sure she was there but I wouldn't come near saying she raised me more like paid servants and maids to raise me. I hope Sebastian's happy looking at this and I'm sure he is having himself a good old laugh in hell or where ever the hell he is.  
  
The rest of the week went surprisingly fast to say the least sure it was hell but it was fast. Today I leave off to the all girls school in good old Colorado could be worse though could have been Kansas.  
  
"Kiss me good bye New York , Kiss me good bye Manhattan thanks for all the fun you have given me and all the torture you let me give bye bye baby see you in a year." 


	3. Dark Hair

It has been two weeks since my dear sister was ruined and she is now gone to where I do not know. No doubt her mothers doing she always is worried about her own reputation. Annette keeps me updated on what ever information she can find about the family. Well surprise, surprise the rentals are out on a vacation of some sort it's the perfect opportunity for me however. I have been wanting to return to the house and get my things and now seems like the best time. So I slip on my shades and slide into my car starting it uneasily and head off towards the place that holds so much, so many memories.  
  
I park my car maneuvering it so it may be some what hidden and walk up to the building slipping in the key, that I still posses and turning it entering the place I once called home. I make my way to my roomy slowly and unsteadily unsure of what I will find. I enter it still the same way I left it they probably didn't have time to go through it yet seeing it has only been a couple weeks and didn't really wanted to be bothered with it anyways. I look out my bedroom door and down the hall a particular room catching my eye. Kathryn's bed room door stood slightly open and it begged to me to enter. I slowly feeling as if someone was watching approached the room entering it shocked at the sight. Her room was a disaster area cloths were thrown every where and her mirror broken covers brought up in a ball at the end of the bed. I cautiously stepped in trailing my hand across the edge of her bed. So much emotion was filling me you wouldn't believe. I thought of our bet and of her smug face when she said she had defeated me. However I was shaken from my thoughts when I herd from behind me a woman's voice.  
  
"So you're the famous Sebastian Valmont."  
  
The woman stated mater of factly and out of the corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of deep brown hair and began to turn slowly unsure of whom this could be. 


	4. Cara

As I turn before me stands a woman who looks not that different from Kathryn. Their differences lie in the fact that the woman before me has deep brown eyes and her skin is a deeper olive giving her a Spanish look. I do not speak confused on who this could be and she walks around me and hops on the bed leaning back using her elbows to support her. She wears a tight black tank top and a silver cross around her neck with a black mini skirt and a pair of black flip-flops the black of her outfit broken by a purple hoodie she wears partly zipped.  
  
"So tell me Bastian aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
  
She asks me and I do not answer her still curious as to who she is.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Is all that I can make out. She slips off the bed and stands in front of me wrapping her arms around my neck and whispering in my ear.  
  
"You didn't answer my question why should I answer yours? Now that wouldn't be playing fair now would it?"  
  
She kisses me on the cheek then lets go of me neck and trails her hand downs my stomach and around my back as she circles me. Then she turns me around and pushes me on the bed with surprising force and startles me as I look at her confused completely forgetting about my reason of coming here. She kisses me again on the neck this time then sits up straight with a demanding look questions me once again.  
  
"Now tell me Sebastian how come you're here and not dead like everyone thinks you are?"  
  
The woman looks me directly in the eyes her beauty overpowering my mind and her actions reminding me of Kathryn. I answer her but demand to know her reasoning as well.  
  
"What the hell do you mean why am I here this is my house?! The real question is who are you?"  
  
She looks at me pouting and leans down her mouth to my ear.  
  
"Don't worry Sebastian I'll keep your little secret..."  
  
She says referring to me faking my death.  
  
"The names Cara, I'm a friend of your family's."  
  
She says quietly still whispering in my ear then she begins to kiss me down my face and on to my neck and I give in completely forgetting about the world that is until my cell rings. She sits up and reaches her hand in my pocket pulling out the cell and reads who the call is coming from.  
  
"Hmmm...Who do we have here? Why look its Annette miss pure herself."  
  
Cara says handing me the phone only confusing me more as to how she knows Annette but I answer it quickly as Cara slides off me and I sit up. While I speak Cara Walks to the mirror tracing her hand on the broken pieces of glass.  
  
*Phone Conversation*  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
Annette's voice brings me to reality.  
  
"Hey Annette, What's going on?"  
  
I say all the while watching Cara.  
  
"Nothing, just wondering what you're up to."  
  
Annette questions me.  
  
"Me nothing my parents are out so I went back to my house to get some things."  
  
I say calmly into the phone.  
  
"Well no one saw you did they?"  
  
Annette says clearly worried. I pause as Cara turns to look at me and then I slowly answer.  
  
"Um... No, no one saw me don't worry baby."  
  
I say as a smirk appears over Cara's face.  
  
"Well that's good just be careful ok? Well I got to go bye."  
  
"Bye baby." * End phone Conversation*  
  
I reply hanging up the phone as Cara moves around and Wraps her legs around my side and whispers in my ear.  
  
"I'm impressed I guess not all of the famous womanizing Sebastian Valmont is gone."  
  
She says smiling and I push her off of me and stand up walking towards the door. She however is not ready for me to leave and yells after me.  
  
"I'm sure Kat will be happy to hear your still alive and well."  
  
She says with a smug expression across her face making me turn around I grab her and push her against the wall.  
  
"Damn Valmont, I guess I was right you're not as gone as you would like people to think."  
  
She says still smiling happy with herself, I let go of her hand and I demand an explanation.  
  
"How do you know Kathryn?"  
  
"Bastian are you that clueless? I said I was a family friend."  
  
"There is more to it then that and I know it tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
I demand whipping her around throwing her on the bed as she laughs.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
I demand once again.  
  
"Why Seb. You got quite a temper on you don't you."  
  
Pissed I run out promising myself I will find out what's going on. She yells after me  
  
"See ya soon Sebastian." 


	5. A visit from Annette

Driving out of there I'm filled with emotion, emotions I haven't felt since the last time I spoke with Kathryn. My mind is racing through possibilities of who this woman is and how she knows so much about me. I will find out I promise myself. Finally making it to my new apartment I realize I didn't get anything, the whole reason I went to was to get some stuff and I return to my home pissed and empty handed. Annette is here waiting for me she takes any free time she can to come visit me I hope to hell she doesn't notice I have nothing. Annette comes up to me wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing me softly on the cheek she pulls back smiling. I try to focus on her and her only but my mind wanders to Cara and in the back of my mind Kathryn lingers taunting me.  
  
"How was school?"  
  
I ask wandering if anyone still remembers me sure its only been a week.  
  
"Well everyone is still in awe of how much of a bitch Kathryn was and tomorrow a new girl is coming and I'm supposed to show her around."  
  
Trying to sound interested in Annette's care for people I tell her that I hope it goes well.  
  
"Really, well your always so good with people I'm sure you will be a great example to her."  
  
Annette blushes slightly as she goes to sit on the couch.  
  
"Well I don't know how much of an example I can be to her. She will probably be a good example to me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well from what I herd she's really big into helping out abused kids and the homeless. She also at her old school organized like mainly everything and helped the principle out a lot."  
  
"Hmmm well I'm sure you will be an example none the less."  
  
I said smiling at her as she returned the smile and we kissed. It was nothing special her kiss not like it used to be I felt as if I was acting once again but I pushed those thoughts aside. Annette then got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"I got to go. I have a big day tomorrow at school and all."  
  
"Yea sure see you tomorrow?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
She said smiling then walked out the door leaving me alone to my thoughts. My mind kept drifting to earlier that day how Cara spoke as if she knew me forever and how her actions reminded me exactly of Kathryn. I sighed and poured my self a drink and stood watching out the window watching Annette leave. 


	6. Manchester

AN: This Chapter is written not from any specific characters point of view.  
  
The light from the morning sun streamed through a beautifully decorated room and a young woman stood in front of a vanity mirror dressed in a Manchester uniform swinging an almost exact copy of Kathryn's coke crucifix at her waist then twists it around her hand as the phone rings. She walks over to the phone a smirk comes over her face as she answers it.  
  
*Phone Conversation*  
  
"Hello."  
  
"How's it going."  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone asks.  
  
"Wonderfully, Manchester and Annette won't know what had hit them."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Got to go school time. Bye."  
  
*End Phone Conversation*  
  
She hangs up the phone and kisses the crucifix then walks out the door. The woman climbs in her car smiling pulling on a pair of shades and drives off to Manchester.  
  
Annette stands out in the front of her school waiting for her student for the day. Annette stands there smiling excited for the day that lay ahead. However her smile turns to confusion when she sees a girl walking towards her. Walking to the school straight for Annette is Cara looking like a copy of Kathryn with her cross swinging in her hands and the shades covering her eyes and a smug smirk across her face people stop and stare noticing a resemblance. She takes off the shades and changes her smirk to a sweet innocent one once she stops in front of Annette. The wind blew sending chills through Annette she stood saying nothing.  
  
"Hey are you Annette Hardgrove?"  
  
Cara said sweetly looking as if she was shy and scared.  
  
"Yea, I am."  
  
Annette said staring at the woman before her. Cara looked so much like Kathryn yet they looked nothing alike. Cara was slightly taller and had deep eyes and a Hispanic look about her yet they were strikingly similar.  
  
"Shall we start the day?"  
  
Cara says innocently pointing towards the door. Annette turns and looks towards the door and replies slowly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
They walk through the doors and guys seem to drop what their doing and look at Cara.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Cara asks quietly in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
Annette replies staring straight ahead afraid to turn and look at the young woman that follow by her side.  
  
"No reason you just seem distant."  
  
"Well you remind me of someone I used to know."  
  
"Really who?"  
  
Cara asked interested in what Annette thought.  
  
"No one important just Kathryn my old boyfriend's step-sister."  
  
"Old boyfriend? Why did you guys split?"  
  
"We didn't exactly break up he died."  
  
Annette said acting the best she could. Cara looked away holding back laughter that was begging to be set free.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. What was his name?"  
  
"Sebastian...Sebastian Valmont."  
  
"Sebastian?"  
  
"Yeah what do you know him?"  
  
"No I've just herd of him I didn't know he died though."  
  
"Oh, well here is your locker I got to go to the office I'll see you in first period?"  
  
"Count on it. Bye."  
  
Just as Annette left a group of guys walked over to Cara, who was smiling in happiness.  
  
Later that day as school ends Annette meets Cara outside of school.  
  
"We should get together sometime after school and hang I'm new in this city and I would like to meet people. What do ya say?"  
  
"Sure. Bye"  
  
Annette says then walks away slowly not noticing that Cara had taken a book from her backpack. Cara turned the book over and it was Sebastian's journal this made a smirk cross her lips once again as a guy walked up to her. 


	7. Confusion

AN: Sebastian's View  
  
I look out my window and click my cigarette while watching Annette drive up and get out of my car. My stomach was filled with disgust as I watched her walk to the door. My car there she was driving it every day it was one of my only belongings I had left since the accident. Annette walks in shaking me from my thoughts her face smiling as always as she comes up to me and wraps her hands around my waist. I smile discarding the rest of my cigarette and kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"So how was Manchester Prep today?"  
  
"Hmmm interesting to say the least."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Nothing really it was just the girl who I had to show around was really nice and all but she seemed familiar."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Just as she was about to answer her phone rang it was her dear old daddy. She kissed me softly on the lips then waved and walked out but I stopped her before she left.  
  
"Hey can you leave my car here I'm thinking about going out tonight."  
  
"Sure just make sure no one that could say anything against you sees you. Ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye Baby."  
  
"See ya."  
  
As she left I let out a sigh of relief I felt like I was hiding something from her. In any case I needed to get out I felt trapped hiding from everyone. I climbed in my car and drove off in no particular direction. Where I was going I didn't know but I drove ahead in any case loud music pouring through the speakers. Before long I found myself outside of my old house I lit a cig and sighed while I exited the car and walked up to the door. This time instead of just walking in I knocked on the door and waited not too long after the door opened slowly.  
  
There standing was Cara she was dressed in a black mini and a black corset with a red satin top underneath with a pair of black boots need less to say she looked good. A smile went across her face and she stepped back allowing me to enter. I walked in and looked around quietly and she walked her fingers up my arm.  
  
"So Sebastian what brings you back here?"  
  
She says looking in my eyes and walking backwards leaning on a near by wall. I said nothing just looked at her while inching forward. I felt as if I was taken over I leaned in and kissed her and she returned the gesture bringing her arms up over my neck. The kiss became more and more deep as the seconds passed. I stepped back and she looked again in my eyes and turned and walked away I followed and we ended up in my old room she walked in tracing her hand along the foot of my bed. She turned and kicked off her boots and jumped up standing on my bed motioning her hand for me to join her. I took her hand and returned her smile and we kissed again as I pushed her against the wall again. Her hands moved taking my jacket off and throwing it on the floor. She then pushed me back forcing me on the bed as she sat on top of me her hair falling in her face. I reached up and pushed it behind her ear. She then grabbed my hand and took it down to where her corset was and to where clasps held it shut. I unhooked it and threw it over my shoulder it landing on the floor next to my jacket. She leaned in kissing me on my mouth and around down my neck to on my stomach as I pulled off her shirt leaving her in her bra and skirt. Then I rolled her over kissing her the same in return.  
  
Just then she opened her eyes looking into mine she got a smirk on her face kissed me deeply on the lips then pushed me off and hoped off the bed putting on my jacket and turning to walk out. She stopped at my bed room door then turned with a smile.  
  
"Get what you came for Valmont then leave..."  
  
I looked at her confused.  
  
"You didn't think I was that easy did you?"  
  
She said with a laugh then walked out of the room leaving me alone.  
  
AN: Tell me what you thought. Review? LOL 


	8. Day after Confusion

AN: No specific characters point of view.  
  
Cara closed the doors behind her using them to support her as she stood. She looked up as a tear fell from her eyes spinning around her forehead resting on the door as she sunk to the floor more tears falling from her chocolate eyes. She took her hand and pushed back her hair as it fell into her face and stood once again supporting herself on the hallway wall as she began to walk. She stopped only once and turned her head to look back on the room she had just left and then walked once again forward into the guest bedroom she had been staying in. Immediately she collapsed on the bed crying with emotion that her mind kept telling her to forget.  
  
Sun poured through the windows of Sebastian's apartment as he woke up with Annette in his arms as he saw her lying there he was over come with disgust. A disgust he usually held for most of the Manhattan woman he slept with. He kissed her on the forehead and woke her from her sleep. Annette woke with a smile of happiness to be in her mans arms but soon realized the time.  
  
"Ugh...baby I have to go."  
  
She said hitting her self in the head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He whispered back.  
  
"Because I have school remember?"  
  
"Oh yea that...Couldn't you just skip today?"  
  
"I would love to but I cant. Oh yeah and I'm going out tonight to hang with the new girl."  
  
"Oh your little follower?"  
  
He said sarcastically as she hit him lightly on the shoulder with a smile.  
  
"Follower, she seems to have taken over the school. Every one loves her I have become more like her student then a person meant to help her with adjusting. Which might I add she has done surprisingly well?"  
  
"So what are you two doing tonight?"  
  
Sebastian questioned as she dressed in her uniform and got ready for the day.  
  
"We are going out to a club. She says I need to get over my ex and move on. She plans to find me a new boyfriend."  
  
Sebastian raised his eyebrow at her comment and she shrugged sitting down on the bed beside him.  
  
"Don't worry I wont be bad. I wish I could tell her though maybe come here afterwards. I mean she seems trust worthy and is one of the nicest people I know besides you don't want to lose me to whoever she fixes me up with tonight."  
  
Annette said lightly laughing at her final comment.  
  
"I trust your judgment Annette. What is her name anyways?"  
  
Just as he finished his question her phone rang and she waved bye while walking out the door. Sebastian shrugged thinking nothing of it and get dressed hoping to find out more about Cara today. 


	9. Pain and the Broken Ones

The sun painfully crept up on the Valmont/Merteuil home as Cara lay in bed hugging a pillow. The sun's rays began to creep though the curtain and shine on her face biding her to wake. She rolled over rubbing her eyes and looked up to the ceiling just as the phone rang. Letting out a sigh of frustration she rolled over to answer it.  
  
*Phone Conversation*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Her clearly exhausted voice came through the phone.  
  
"Good morning Cara."  
  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Valmont."  
  
Cara answered back trying to sound as cheerful as possible.  
  
"How are things going at the house for you Cara?"  
  
"Their just fine. How are you and Mr. Valmont enjoying your trip?"  
  
"Just fine...We ran into your parents here and we all are having a wonderful time."  
  
"Oh, that's nice."  
  
"Yes it is. Oh the reason I called is my daughter should be returning earlier then I originally expected..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, I got to thinking and I think that you would be an excellent influence on her."  
  
"Do you think she would actually listen to me I mean I haven't seen her in years?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure. You two used to be the best of friends it was a shame you moved away maybe you could have saved her from this."  
  
"You really think that?"  
  
"Yes, dear. She should be back before the end of the school year and I'm positive you can turn her around."  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
"Well I have to go. Bye Cara."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
* End Phone Conversation*  
  
Cara rolled her eyes as soon as she hung up the phone and crawled out of bed. She looked into the mirror and realized she was still wearing Sebastian's jacket and to top it off her makeup had run and it was in streaks down her cheeks. She threw the coat off in frustration and began brushing out her hair then went to wash her face and change into her school uniform. She walked out of the bathroom refreshed and looking beautiful as usual as if nothing happened. She turned to her night stand and picked up her cross which was lying on Sebastian's journal then turned to leave. Just as she was walking out the door she saw Sebastian's jacket still lying on the bed and an evil smirk came across her face as she grabbed it and threw it on while walking out the door.  
  
Annette was waiting in front of the school for Cara as usual. As Cara walked up Annette's mind immediately began to race seeing the jacket she was wearing. She tried to brush it off tried to think of it as nothing but it looked so much like the one Sebastian was wearing the night before. She stared out looking at Cara who was now talking to a group of her admirers, as the memories of the night before fled back.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Annette sat in Sebastian's apartment wearing her pajamas, she has told her father she was staying at a friend's, as she waited for him to return. She heard a car and looked out the window as she saw Sebastian pull up the orange glow from the cigarette in his mouth clearly visible. She watched as he threw it on the ground then pushed the car door open and slammed it shut with anger. Not before long he entered the apartment anger clearly showing on his face. He flashed her a look of anger then brushed past her and flopping down on a couch. She looked at his face searching for answers his face held none. Not before long they were kissing and the night went into a blur of anger as she woke in his arms.  
  
* Flashback end*  
  
Annette was snapped out of her thoughts as Cara walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Annette."  
  
Cara said cheerfully at her.  
  
"Huh ... Oh nothing."  
  
Annette responded as Cara smiled and they walked into school.  
  
Sebastian pulled his car to a stop in front of his best friend's house and walked in. Blaine looked shocked at first but his shock left as quickly as it came. "Hey Blaine."  
  
"Should have known you didn't die."  
  
"What can I say? I'm fucking invincible." 


	10. Pain and the Broken Ones Part 2

Annette stared at herself in the mirror wearing a tight black dress with a low cut front and strappy heels, this was defiantly not her. She felt out of place and uncomfortable in it most of all she felt it was too revealing to wear, for her anyways. Annette cautiously turned around facing the chair beside her bed.  
  
"I'm not sure about this outfit...It's just not..."  
  
"You?"  
  
Annette nodded as Cara finished the statement for her, but Cara shook her head with a smile.  
  
"You look great in it, what do you mean it's not you?"  
  
Annette turned to look at herself once again then slowly replied.  
  
"It's not that I don't like it Cara it's just, I'm not comfortable in outfits like this. It's obvious you are but its just not in my comfort zone."  
  
Cara stood and walked next to Annette and looked at herself in the mirror. Cara was wearing a short black skirt as usual, with a tight red corset styled top that cut low and the sleeves went to her mid arm. The shirt was some what iridescent in that it was black but red at the same time regardless to say it complemented her well and she way out shined Annette. She smiled then spoke words of confidence to Annette wanting to get out and party.  
  
"Come on Annette where is you sense of adventure come on its going to be fun."  
  
Annette nodded and grabbed her coat and the two headed for the door.  
  
Not much later the pair had arrived at a club and Cara immediately went out to the dance floor urging Annette to do the same. A guy came up to Cara and the two were talking happily and flirting as they danced together Cara barely even notice Annette calmly leave the dance floor. When the two finished their dance, Cara went in search of Annette who she found sipping water and sitting alone. Typical was the word that came to Cara's mind when she saw her. However she was set to play nice so she went up and sat next to Annette.  
  
"Hey... are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just am a little tired."  
  
Annette replied untruthfully when in reality she was thinking of Sebastian and the jacket Cara had on earlier that very day.  
  
"Oh... do you wanna leave?" Cara questioned with false concern.  
  
"Yeah... but you can stay I'll find my own way home."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes you seem like your having such a good time ... I'll just take a cab."  
  
"Ok if that's what you want. I'll talk to you later?"  
  
Annette nodded as she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. She made one last look before leaving and the guy Cara was dancing with had already reproached her and they were talking flirtatiously. She sighed and exited the club wondering if she should go see Sebastian or not tonight.  
  
Cara let out a sigh as she once again resumed flirting with the guy she had met moments before. However he was quite dull and she was looking for an excuse to escape.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back...Wait for me?"  
  
She said in a flirting manner.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Cara pointed towards the bathrooms and he nodded in agreement that he would wait for her. She set off towards the bathroom but had a distinct feeling that someone was following her or watching her at the least.  
  
The bathroom was empty and strikingly bright. She blinked as she turned water on and ran her hands under it trying to cool off for it was sickeningly hot in there. In the brief moment she looked down she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She paused not standing up straight and the hand trailed down her back till it reached the bottom of her shirt and then a mans arm went around her waist. She stood up straight looking in the mirror in shock. The man she saw had dark hair and was very handsome and very familiar to her anyways. He grinned and wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her against him. Her eyes went wide as he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I've missed you Cara."  
  
Was all he said as he brought his mouth to her shoulder and kissed it. She gave in only for a moment then pulled away whirling around and backing up eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Nathan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was hanging out seeing how it is a public place then I saw you. I missed you so much Cara." He stated again the fact that he missed her. Her eyes grew darker with anger and she smacked him in the face swiftly.  
  
"I'm sure to hell you did!"  
  
She screamed at him. He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the sink unfazed by her hit.  
  
"Oh I did baby, and I know you missed me."  
  
He stated as he pushed his body to hers and kissed her once again on the neck.  
  
"Get the hell off me, you bastered!"  
  
She yelled filled with anger and fear. He smiled devilishly and picked her up and sat her on the sink pushing her back into the faucet and mirror. He trailed a finger down her lips and throat stopping at he beginning of her shirt.  
  
"What are we gonna do about this?"  
  
He sated more then questioned while pulling at the top of her shirt. A single tear slid down her cheek as he pushed her harder against the mirror while letting his hands roam over her shirt. She regained her thoughts and pushed him away hoping off the sink but he grabbed her by the shirt and it tore slightly. Whipping her around he knocked her to the ground and pinned her there. She struggled but he hit her hard on the mouth drawing blood. He kissed her hard and violently on the mouth as she struggled making his grip tighter on her. With one hand he forcefully pulled her on leg up tearing the small slit higher. She pushed on him trying to get him off her but he would not budge instead he hit her again drawing more blood from her lip. She gave in a moment and he loosened his grip and she slipped away running towards the door but he was faster and pushed her against the wall smacking her several times.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you bitch, you know you like it."  
  
Just then another person entered the restroom and he let go shaking his finger in her face.  
  
"This isn't over whore!"  
  
He yelled as he stormed out and Cara slumped to the floor feeling drained and hurt.  
  
Sebastian was sitting in his apartment smoking and thinking. Earlier that day he had visited Blaine and told him all about what was going on and questioned him to see if he knew who this Cara was. Unfortunately Blaine apparently knew nothing of her nothing of use anyway. The whole situation was driving him insane he wanted to know what the hell was up with her. He slowly discarded his cigarette and walked towards the door. Tonight he was going to find out who she was no if ands or buts about it. After no time Sebastian made his way into his old home and found it empty. He decided to wait however because this person was eating away at his mind and he wanted it to end. About an hour later he heard a car pull up and a door slam shut. Slowly he heard the door slide open and shut again.  
  
Cara entered her current home sore and shaken she slowly entered and noticed a light on in the parlor. Hesitantly she walked towards it fear filling her due to the earlier events. Nathan's words rang in her mind.  
  
"This isn't over whore!"  
  
She shivered as she still felt his touch on her body. Shakily she walked into the parlor where she saw Sebastian seated on the sofa. He stood immediately when he saw her, his face utterly in shock. Cara struggled but managed a slight smile just before she collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Before he could think Sebastian ran to her and picked her up in his arms. Looking at her body he saw red marks from hits and blood trickling down her lips. Her skirt was ripped as well as her top and she looked so tired. He cradled her in his arms and carried her to a room, his room. Laying her on his bed he covered her up and began to leave unsure of what happened. However before he could reach the bedroom door she called out to him.  
  
"Sebastian."  
  
She said in a loud whisper that made him turn and immediately sit by her side. He had never seen someone so beaten before well a girl anyways. She smiled as he sat beside her his eyes questioning.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
He asked her slowly and kindly. She turned her head away for a moment then turned back to him a tear trailing down her cheek.  
  
"I ran into an old friend."  
  
She said with cold hate and anger. Sebastian looked into her eyes seeing nothing but fear and pain. He took her face in his hands then got up and went into the bathroom returning moments later with a damp towel. She said nothing as he cleaned the blood off her face, all she could do was look into his eyes. He left once again returning with ice and another towel. She uncovered her self kicking of her shoes she leaned back pulling of her shirt revealing more scratches and marks. He cleaned her up and held ice to a really bad injury on her stomach the two said nothing but looked into each others eyes. A few moments passed by as they sat like that in silence. Cara slowly moved her hand on his that was holding the ice to her and moved it away and threw the ice to the side. She leaned up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled away she saw confusion and questioning in his eyes but neither said anything. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer to her as the kisses became deeper. Slowly she pulled him down on top of her. He moved his hands up her side to her face as they let the world wash away. The pain and the problems swam into nothingness as the two became completely consumed in one another.  
  
Annette sat in silence in Sebastian's apartment wondering where the hell he was. She had left early from her night out and later came to his apartment to spend the hours of the night with him but he was no where to be seen she wrapped up in a blanket on the couch and fell asleep alone. 


	11. Call from Tiffany

In a small dull dorm room on a twin size bed sat Kathryn Merteuil. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she wore no makeup her clothes consisted of a long kaki skirt and white polo. She sat there starring at the small mirror on the wall the expression on her face clearly that of anger. Her green eyes colder then they ever had been, she was going insane. The walls of the room closed in on her making her feel as if she was in prison. She was shaken from her thoughts as a small teenage girl entered the room. The girl spoke in quiet shakiness when she spoke to Kathryn.  
  
"Kathryn, you have a phone call."  
  
Kathryn raised an eye brow as she heard this.  
  
"Who is it Bridget?"  
  
She asked the blonde.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
Bridget replied quietly. Kathryn rolled her eyes at this finding and got up walking to the door while muttering under her breath.  
  
"Fuck me!"  
  
She muttered and the younger girl just smiled unsure of what to say.  
  
"hello?"  
  
Kathryn said as she picked up the pay phone in the hall.  
  
"Why hello dear..."  
  
Tiffany said pleasantly almost too pleasantly.  
  
"What do you want mother?"  
  
Kathryn asked coldly. Tiffany however kept her cool answering back with false hurt.  
  
"What cant a mother call to find out what her daughter is up to?"  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
She asked letting out a sigh of boredom.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm sure you'll be happy to know I'm bringing you back..."  
  
"What?!" Kathryn's eyes lit up at the sound but yet she was suspicious as to what her mother was up to.  
  
"Wait...why?"  
  
"Well an old friend of yours has come to stay at our house for a while this year and I think she would be a better influence in turning you around..."  
  
Kathryn's eye brow raised as a smirk crossed her lips.  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
She asked fully knowing what the answer was.  
  
"Cara Maria Cortez."  
  
"Really, I haven't seen her in at least 2 years?"  
  
Kathryn replied falsely.  
  
"Yes, well you are going to finish out the semester there then you will be returning to Manhattan ok?"  
  
"If, I must."  
  
Kathryn replied plainly all though she was jumping inside to be soon out of this hell hole. 


	12. Channel surfing

Morning brought sunlight softly lighting the bed where Sebastian and Cara lay. As the light touched his face Sebastian stirred awake with a soft smile he turned looking at Cara. She was laying on her stomach the covers where resting lightly at her hips. Sebastian reached up and brought his fingers down the middle of her back. Looking at her body he realized another mark a dark bruise was not there but in the middle of her back was a large mark where the faucet had pushed against her. He bent over and lightly kissed it stirring her awake with a smile as well. Through the night and that morning they both had lost their problems and all there was, was them two. She sat up pulling the covers up around her and repositioned her self against Sebastian who welcomed her wrapping his arm around her and with the other tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips the two smiled again before kissing one another passionately as Cara rolled over on top of him straddling his waist. She kissed his forehead and then the lips and down his throat and stomach as he massaged her back. She slowly rolled over again as he trailed a finger down her lips to the middle of her stomach where he kissed her again. Just as the two began to be consumed in one another once again the phone rang. The pair stopped suddenly and looked as if they have never heard a phone ring before in their lives. Sebastian picked up the receiver and handed it to Cara. As Cara answered it he continued to kiss her and massage her sides.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She whispered into the phone.  
  
"Holy shit Cara, did I wake you up?"  
  
"Yea you kind of did, what did you want?"  
  
"Wow you are aware that its one in the afternoon?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"No I'm lying to you."  
  
"Sorry I wouldn't know since you are the expert at that."  
  
Cara said jokingly into the phone.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I th...ought it was."  
  
Cara said as she tried to hold back from moaning as Sebastian touched her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
There was a long pause before Cara said anything but she replied unsure of what Kathryn had said due to a distraction.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh my god are you screwing while your on the phone?"  
  
Kathryn asked holding back a laugh.  
  
"Huh... well not yet but you did interrupt something."  
  
Cara said smoothly.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who is the guy Cara?"  
  
"Umm... just some guy. I know you didn't call just to chat what did you want?"  
  
"Geesh in such a hurry..."  
  
Kathryn laughed into the phone.  
  
"Well I called to let you know I will be back at the end of this semester."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, should be fun. Well I'll let you get back to your toy."  
  
She joked.  
  
"Thanks see ya."  
  
With that Cara hung up the phone. Sebastian looked up into her face questioningly.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"No one."  
  
She said with a smile and then kissed him passionately on the lips. The two tumbled onto the floor by accident. When they hit the floor playful laughter emerged from them both for a brief moment. However before long they got back to kissing and tangled themselves up into the covers.  
  
Annette woke that morning still on Sebastian's couch. She raised her arms and stretched out before checking the clock it was 1 and Sebastian still had not returned home. Where the hell was he she thought. Maybe he got hurt again, or someone found him, the possibilities of where he was, and what he was doing ran through her mind. However no one could be more far from reality. Finally a thought came to her she picked up the phone and dialed Sebastian's cell. As Cara and Sebastian tumbled on the floor neither heard the cell phone ring. They were too caught up in their own world to realize anything else going on around them. Annette slowly turned off the phone and slumped down on the couch. "What the hell was going on?" she wanted to know and she wanted to know now! With a sigh she turned on the television and flicked through the channels in anger. 


	13. Good Afternoon Anger

AN: HA HA. I would like to thank you all for the reviews and I encourage you to continue that habit. LOL. Any ways for you K/S fans don't worry I'm one too that being said read I hope you won't be disappointed in the end.  
  
The door to Sebastian's apartment creaked open causing Annette to be shaken from a movie that had been on the television. Her eyes wandered to the door as a smiling Sebastian entered the room. As she looked at him she noticed his appearance hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled, and that mischievous grin of his. She began to stand and that was the moment he realized her presence. He looked towards her and his grin fell, in place of the mischief his he looked on some what annoyed by her being there. He walked in her direction sitting his keys on a near by table. Annette waited for him to speak but instead he walked right pass her to his room. She stood there a moment confused be for she followed in the direction he went. As she stepped into his room she heard water running in his bathroom. She quietly entered the large bathroom it was white with a large glass shower with a curtain to pull shut in case privacy was wanted, the curtain was shut. Annette sat slowly on the counter feeling as if she was being punished for something.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
She questioned timidly but was met with no response. She sat there in silence just hearing the water run for two minutes or three before he answered her.  
  
"I went back to my old house."  
  
Was all he said however it was evident to him she would not be pleased with this answer.  
  
"Again? Why?"  
  
She asked sternly sliding off counter and leaning against the shower door. After a long while the water stopped and Sebastian stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Because I wanted to."  
  
Was all the answer he offered her as he walked out of the bathroom into his large bedroom.  
  
"I tried calling you on your cell...why didn't you answer?"  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Maybe the batteries where dead cause I didn't hear it."  
  
He replied putting his robe on over towel and sitting down at his desk. Damn how he wished he had his journal he thought, this would have been a most interesting entry. As he thought this a small smirk appeared on his lips. Annette moved around him and sat on his desk in front of him.  
  
"I waited for you all night."  
  
"I must have fallen asleep over there I'm sorry."  
  
He replied trying his best not to sound uncaring.  
  
"You could have at least called me and told me where you were Sebastian."  
  
She said angrily hearing the insincerity in his voice.  
  
"I thought you were going to be out. Remember you told me you were hanging out with some friend."  
  
"Well all I kept thinking about was you so I asked her if it was alright I left."  
  
"I see well then it's not my fault is it."  
  
He replied getting angry he was no way in the mood to play good boy.  
  
"Well I was here all night waiting for you the least you could have done was call me this morning or something!"  
  
She replied quickly in rage.  
  
"Yeah well you better leave then..."  
  
He replied perturbed and she just looked at him confused.  
  
"... Your daddy must be wondering where his little angel is."  
  
He said trying not to smirk at the statement. She put her hand to her mouth and rushed out the door slamming it behind her. 'Fuck' he muttered hearing her leave. He pulled a cigarette out of the desk drawer he light it and inhaled. He dreaded the apologizing he was going to have to do after this. Part of him whispered why the hell should I apologize I don't need her any was but the rest of him knew he would end up saying sorry in the end. As this thought crossed his mind he hit his wood desk hard.  
  
"When the fuck did I become so whipped?"  
  
He asked him self out loud while flicking the cigarette. He was pissed but he wasn't sure who he was pissed at was it himself or was it Annette that was the question. 


	14. Of Visitors and Memories

As Monday morning arrived Annette was still filled with anger. Sebastian had not called or come to visit her to give her an apology, but then again would she have given him the chance to. She had been so filled with furry and anger at Sebastian that day but in reality she didn't know why. What could he have been doing, they were in love and he had no reason not to tell her the truth. She sighed and sat down on the concrete steps in front of Manchester. Once again she was waiting for Cara. Cara and she were becoming the best of friends, immediately after her argument with Sebastian she called her for support. She had answered the phone with her always cheery tone but after hearing Annette's sobbing her voice turned to concern. Of course Annette had not told her about Sebastian being alive but instead told her that she had been dating this guy and they were having fights. Cara immediately supported her and said that it was ok and if they were truly in love like it sounded it would all be over with in a day or two and that no ones relationships where perfect. Annette smiled remembering Cara she had never had a friend as kind and caring as her however it was all a bit weird. The weirdness came in that Cara looked so much like Kathryn sure not identical but they had the same confident air and style it almost was eerie. Annette sighed and pushed the feelings aside smiling once again, how thankful she was Kathryn had left if she was here it would have made many things more complicated. As memories of Kathryn crossed Annette's mind Cara arrived. Cara had a smile on and she was looking beautiful as always outshining the rest. Annette smiled as she greeted her friend and the two walked into school.  
  
Sebastian dropped his cigarette and stepped on it then proceeded into the Valmont/ Merteuil household. He had expected to find Cara inside lounging however she was no where in sight so he continued to his room and started to go through his things looking for stuff he might need in his new home. He pulled on drawer out so quickly that it fell to the floor muttering he bent down to pick the contents up.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
However as he went through the assortment of papers one in particular caught his eye. A photo he flipped it over and was shocked at what it was. He slowly sat on his bed while sitting the rest of the papers next to him and examined the picture more closely. The photo he held in his hand was that of a beauty with a bite, Kathryn. It was her sitting in her room she was brushing her hair and looking so innocent and peaceful. A small sad smile appeared over his lips as he thought how come she couldn't be like that all the time. However he was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard the door bell ring. Sebastian sat there frozen trying to think of what to do next. Though the person seemed impatient and they rung it repeatedly. He walked to the door and hide watching it carefully however the person did not go away instead they yelled frustrated.  
  
"Cara, I know your in there you can't hide from me forever!"  
  
Yelled the voice of an angry man, by the sound of it Sebastian could tell he wasn't there to take Cara out for a walk in the park so to speak. What ever came over him he didn't know but Sebastian opened the door at the precise moment the man was about to knock again. Upon seeing Sebastian the dark haired man's face twisted in suspicion but Sebastian put on a fake smirk and spoke first.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Sebastian said jokingly.  
  
"Where is Cara?"  
  
"She's not here. Who are you?"  
  
The man smirked and stepped past Sebastian and laughed evilly before replying.  
  
"Let's just say I'm an old friend."  
  
The dark haired man said looking around the room admiring the fact that it spelled money with every detail. With those words Sebastian remembered the other night when she had come to the house all beaten.  
  
***** "What happened to you?"  
  
He asked her slowly and kindly. She turned her head away for a moment then turned back to him a tear trailing down her cheek.  
  
"I ran into an old friend." ***** He shook the thought from his mind as he stared at the person who now stood in what once used to be his sitting room.  
  
"Well seeing how she's not here then I'll just wait for her."  
  
The man stated with a laugh in his voice.  
  
"I don't think so. I think you should leave."  
  
Sebastian demanded sternly opening the door once again. The man shrugged and stepped out the door but not before making one more comment.  
  
"Tell Cara that this isn't over... she'll understand."  
  
And with that he left leaving Sebastian alone. After several moments he looked his watch realizing the time he grabbed the photo and shoved it in his pocket leaving as well. 


	15. Of Visitors and Memories Part 2

The sun was shinning brightly as Annette and Cara stepped out of Manchester. Cara thought in her mind that it was ironic how it always seemed to be sunny when gloom lurked over the innocent. She smirked as the two stepped down the stairs towards the parking lot. As they walked to Sebastian's car, that Annette now drove around as if she owned it, they were talking happily just like best buds. Cara had to contain her self from letting out the laugh that was forming on her lips it was so easy to lure Annette into a false sense of security it was almost sad. Annette climbed into the car totally unaware of what was going through her 'friend's' mind at that very moment.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah... Oh hey Annette when am I gonna get to meet this mystery hunk you've been dating?"  
  
Cara said as Annette started the car and smiled sweetly before replying.  
  
"Umm... sometime soon I suppose."  
  
Annette replied shakily. Cara only nodded and waved bye with a tight smile plastered on her face as Annette started to drive away. When she was pulling out of the parking lot Cara pulled a leather bound book out of her book bag it was Sebastian's journal. Smiling mischievously she put on her shades and climbed into her black boxer Porsche.  
  
Several minutes later Annette arrived at Sebastian's apartment and plastered a serious look on her face. She felt so bad about what had happened between them that she wanted to apologize so things could go back to normal happily ever after life. She entered the apartment to find Sebastian just getting out of the shower and in the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist. He turned when he heard her enter and his face shifted to a serious look to match her serious face. There was a moment of silence between them before Annette slide her body onto the counter and sat there before speaking.  
  
"I'm sorry Sebastian for what was said the other day I was out of line."  
  
She stated sullenly with her head bowed. He thought a moment before replying as he lifted her chin with his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry too I think it was all just a big misunderstanding."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
She said smiling and he returned the smile as she continued.  
  
"I know you love me and would never cheat on me I think I was just grumpy from my bad night."  
  
"It's understandable." He replied with that smile he had that could make you melt. However inside he was laughing but also cursing himself for laughing. He had so many emotions spinning inside of him and none of them seemed clear to him at all. All he could do was put on his good boy act and please the woman he supposedly loved. Just as they were about to kiss there was a knock at the apartment door. With the knock they were torn apart and the two looked at it frozen but the knocking persisted. Slowly they both inched towards the door as the knocking became louder. Both of them wondering who it could be for no one knew of this place it was their secret refuge. Sebastian slowly turned the knob with Annette standing behind him. Neither of them thinking clearly and both filled with suspicion they didn't care who saw them and both had forgotten about Sebastian's only toweled state. As he opened the door it revealed someone very familiar to both of them standing there with their hand raised about to knock again. Immediately upon seeing them a sweet smile appeared on her lips and Cara dropped her hand.  
  
Both Sebastian and Annette had a surprised look on their faces however Sebastian was trying his damnedest to hide it. For the moment he saw Cara standing there in her Manchester uniform cross wrapped around her hand and fake smile plastered on her face he saw Kathryn. It was that moment he began having his suspisions however he pushed that from his mind but still was curious as to why she was there and why. Annette on the other hand was extremely curious only as to why Cara was there. Suddenly Cara dropped her smile and a look of confusion swept over her face. She looked up into Sebastian's eyes and then to Annette as he mouth parted slightly in shock.  
  
"I thought... I thought you were dead."  
  
Cara whispered loud enough for them both to hear and they stepped back letting her in not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Annette, this is Sebastian Valmont is it not? I thought you told me he was dead? How ... What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Sebastian looked at her trying to figure her out for her lies rolled off her tongue so well. However was it completely lies she was telling or just twisted truth?  
  
"Why are you here Cara?"  
  
Annette said avoiding answering her questions and instead turned it to her.  
  
"I came to bring you this..."  
  
She said pulling out the journal from her bag and handing it to Annette. Annette looked at her suspiciously examining the cover.  
  
"I –I found it at school you dropped it getting into your car and when I found it you were already on your way out the parking lot. So I got in my car and followed you to return it."  
  
"Why didn't you just give it to me tomorrow?"  
  
Annette question suspicious. Cara looked her in the eyes with false sincerity.  
  
"Cause I was afraid I would forget it I have a habit of doing that. Any ways how come you have been lying to be about your secret boyfriend I thought you said Sebastian was dead."  
  
Annette sighed deeply.  
  
"I'll go get us something to drink this is going to be a long story..."  
  
Turning to Sebastian she told him to do something as well.  
  
"And you should really get some cloths on."  
  
Annette said walking into the kitchen but Cara stopped her.  
  
"Hey do you mind I if I use the bathroom?"  
  
"Not at all its just down the hall Sebastian will show you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Cara replied as Annette walked into the kitchen. Sebastian started down the hall towards his room and Cara followed in silence as he pointed out the bathroom then entered his own room. However Cara followed him closing the door behind her she wrapped her tan arms around Sebastian's waist smiling at the fact he didn't push her away. He turned around looking into her dark eyes and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You so full of bull shit do you know that Cara?"  
  
He asked smirking pushing her off himself and walking into his closet. She frowned sitting down on his large cushiony bed then leaning back seductively.  
  
"Oh am I Valmont?"  
  
She said raising her eyebrows at him as he came out wearing a pair of pants. He threw his towel on her and she giggled. Hopping off the bed she stood directly in front of him their bodies almost touching as she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm not the one fucking around on the love of my life."  
  
She said smiling devilishly as he pushed her back once again she landed on the bed.  
  
"Ha Ha... don't think miss purity would like us fucking while she's here Bastian." She joked playfully but still meant it to piss him off a bit. It worked he backed up from her anger clearly evident on his face.  
  
"Geesh come on Valmont lets go play nice and see what Martha Stewart out there is gonna tell me about why your alive and hiding. Oh and maybe after wards she can tell me how to decorate my room to better my spirituality hmm?"  
  
She jumped off the bed and walked out the room leaving him frustrated as he threw on a shirt and followed in the direction moments later. It was going to be along night.  
  
The three sat in Sebastian's living room in silence for a moment before Annette began to speak. To Sebastian's surprise Annette told the whole story spilling out her entire summer and their plans to bring Kathryn down. Annette also stressed how much of a bitch Kathryn was and how she took delight in destroying people's lives. All the while Cara sat attentively listening nodding at the appropriate parts and sipping her diet Pepsi. Finally when the story finished it was 8:00 and darkness had fallen on the city. It was a beautiful night but the story Annette had to open up and explain was tearing at her inside. After several moments Cara opened her mouth and spoke out eloquent lies so believing she wiped any suspicions Sebastian had about her from his mind.  
  
"Oh my God, Annette how could some one be so cruel?"  
  
She spoke her face turning to sadness and concern.  
  
"Sebastian, how could you actually believe at one point that you cared for this cold heartless whore?"  
  
All Sebastian could do was shrug for some where inside of him anger was building up how dare anyone speak of her like that they didn't even know the real Kathryn?. He thought but as the thought crossed his mind he pushed it away confused of where it came from he didn't care about Kathryn did he? Certainly not. After minutes of hearing Hearing Cara sympathize with Annette and bad mouthing of Kathryn he was becoming increasingly filled with anger but he had no idea where it was coming from.  
  
"Annette I think you should go it's a school day tomorrow and you don't want your dad wondering where you are do you?"  
  
Annette paused before looking at her watch realizing it was already past eight her eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I have to get going. I still have school work to do my father is going to kill me if a slouch back on work."  
  
She politely kissed her love on his cheek and he smiled back in reply as she went for the door stopping once she reached it.  
  
"You coming Cara?"  
  
She said politely inquiring as to why her friend was not following her.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I would like to use the restroom and before I go. I'll be fine you go, I'll see you tomorrow Annette?"  
  
She said smiling innocently as Annette nodded and continued out the door. As soon as the door was closed and Annette was on her way, Cara dropped her tight smile and turned around facing Sebastian. Smiling once again however this time mischievously she wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck pressing her self against him.  
  
"Cara, we can't."  
  
He said looking away from her face. She however was not taking this for an answer and took her one hand and forced him to look at her as she pouted.  
  
"But why, and don't tell me its cause princess pure? Because we both know that you would be lying."  
  
When no reply came from him she smiled trailing a finger down from his lips across his stomach and to the beginning of his pants. Pulling at the belt buckle with one hand she pulled him closer with the other and kissed him roughly. He gave in not wanting to explain anymore that night. Bring her hand back up kissing him all the while she pushed him down onto the couch breaking from the kisses for a moment she straddled him and went back to kissing him furiously as she undid his pants and he in return unbuttoning her school blouse. Not before long their clothes were discarded on the floor but he's boxers and her black bra and thong. In that night once again they were lost in one another letting their problems and memories disappear and all that was left was them and their need to be touched.  
  
As the morning sun peaked through the dark curtains Cara awoke with a smile on the wood floor Sebastian by her side. He was still sleeping soundly as she stood up and pulled on his shirt that had been lying near by. Glancing once again at him a genuine smile came quickly over her face, but was soon replaced with seriousness as she turned and made her way down the hall. She entered Sebastian's room which was richly done with a large bed and lots of deep dark colors that even though dark it was warm and comfortable room. Slowly she began looking around and soon found herself in the large white bathroom clearly not decorated yet. On the floor she spotted several pieces of clothing and went over to them picking up Sebastian's jacket. Rummaging through the pockets she found a photograph, a photo of none other then Kathryn. A thoughtful look crossed her face before she placed it once again in the pocket hearing Sebastian entering his bedroom that connected to the bathroom. As Cara was spending quality time with Sebastian the Valmont/ Merteuil phone was ringing wildly.  
  
Kathryn was standing in the hallway on the payphone impatiently waiting for Cara to answer. A thought crossed her mind she's probably out screwing some guy. Kathryn smirked a bit then hung up the phone. Putting on her shades dressed in black pants and a tight pink tank with a black cross around her neck Kathryn turned and walked out of the building. She was followed by several people carrying her bags and they put them in a sleek black limo as Kathryn entered it. Smiling Kathryn thought watch out Manchester your bitch is coming home.  
  
AN: Sorry it's a bit longer then the rest of my chapters but oh well deal. LOL. Any ways thank you all for the reviews and if you want to find out what happens you better keep it up kiddies lol. So tell me what you think and thank you for all of your thoughts so far I greatly appreciate it. 


	16. Why Nightmares Are Born

Sighing as the sun once again was shining harshly down Cara slowly slid into her car sliding on her shades and checking her reflection in the mirror. Starting the car she turned and looked back to the apartment she just left, Sebastian's apartment. Looking up to the windows and curtains that hid its contents Cara saw a picture flash through her mind a picture of a person she knew more then anyone knew, Kathryn. Mumbling to her self she turned and drove out onto the rode as rock music filtered through the speakers. Smiling memories started to filter through her mind as she drove to Manchester.  
  
Sitting in a comfy private plane Kathryn sat back looking out the window to the clouds passing her by. Her mind racing she was so happy to finally be leaving that hell hole. Sure she had not been there that long but it might as well have been for ever, no alcohol, no drugs, and no guys well not many at least. Smirking she thought of the guy she fucked over her time there it was a one time thing but he was decent looking, and enough to get her mind off the hospital like school she was being forced to attend. Looking out into the sky and thinking on her life memories long buried filtered through.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A light purple painted room with a large bed black in color with deep purple covers and sheer purple scarves hanging on its posts, and pillows black purple, silver thrown every where it was a room for a princess. On the bed lounged lazily two teenage girls approximately fourteen years of age both with deep brown hair and stunning beauty. Lying at the foot of the bed flipping though a Seventeen magazine dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank was Kathryn Merteuil. She possessed great beauty and it was easy to see that one day she would be very stunning. Sitting at the head of the king size bed was Cara a girl of beauty as well she sat drawing in a sketch book, in a pair of shorts and a loose t- shirt tied up at the waist reveling a peak of skin. Both of them the picture of average teen girls and both were looking as innocent as the next.  
  
Rolling over on her back Kathryn threw her magazine at the other girl causing her to frown as Kathryn complained once again.  
  
"I'm so bored, how long is it again till Josh's party?"  
  
"An hour and a half."  
  
Cara replied back looking back down at her book. She was drawing a large flower stooped over with petals falling down. Kathryn hopped up looking in the full length mirror exclaimed...  
  
"Well in that case I guess we should start getting ready then."  
  
She said turning around smiling as Cara looked up rolling her eyes then smirked jokingly.  
  
"Why yes princess, what color would you like your nails today?"  
  
"Hmmm... I think their fine but thanks for the offer."  
  
Kathryn said smiling as a pillow was hurled towards her.  
  
"Geesh if you wanted to do them that bad..."  
  
Sliding off the bed Cara walked to her closet.  
  
"Shut up and lets get ready."  
  
Later that night Kat and Cara arrived at Josh's place. Josh was a year older then Cara and two older then Kathryn and was swimming in money. Like both Cara and Kathryn his parents were hardly ever home and it was that case again tonight. The house was filled with people and music was blaring loudly. The two entered confidently into the crowd though they were in actuality younger then most of the people there they fit in perfectly. Kathryn was dressed in a tight blue halter and jeans with her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a silver cross hanging at her neck. Cara was wearing a deep red tube top, with a sheer black long sleeve shirt over it, and jeans. The two looked at least three years older. After hanging for a while the two split up Kathryn in search of Josh and Cara in search of her long time crush Nathan.  
  
While Cara was walking around she ran into a guy but not the one she expected. The guy she bumped into was dressed like a good little boy tucked in collard shirt and sweater vest. She would think he was some geek but the dye blonde hair and the fact he was checking out a guy told her otherwise.  
  
"Watch where you're going!"  
  
He yelled at her yet she remained unshaken.  
  
"Aw I'm sorry, I don't want to interrupt you gay fantasies."  
  
She said smirking but he on the other hand turned around quickly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He screamed at her causing her to roll her eyes.  
  
"Oh please don't tell me your not I saw you checking out his ass. Which by the way he is fine you have good taste."  
  
"Yeah he ... No I was not he was a potential customer I was just..."  
  
"Oh sure, I know your kind, you remind me of the guys that work at the gap and go oh you would look fabulous in that...and customer for what your body. Sorry hun but he looks straight."  
  
The blonde turned his attention away from the guy he was checking out and was fully staring at her now.  
  
"No not my body, though it would be fun. I'm talking about this."  
  
He said pulling out a small bag of white powder.  
  
"Oh so you admit it now...and what is that?"  
  
Cara said stepping closer looking at the bag.  
  
"Cocaine, what the hell does it look like?"  
  
She stared up at him confused. Looking at her face he laughed a bit.  
  
"Want some, of course it will cost you but..."  
  
"No."  
  
She said quickly backing up from him.  
  
"Come on don't tell me you don't have the money look at you, you reek of it."  
  
"It's not that I just don't feel like dying today that's all."  
  
"Haha, ok but if you ever want some the names Blaine Tuttle."  
  
"Don't worry Blaine, I wont."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Was all he said then turned and walked towards the guy he had been checking out. A short moment later Cara felt hands on her shoulders that made her shiver.  
  
"Hey sexy."  
  
A man's voice said, turning around she saw who it was. Before her stood Nathan, he was tall with dark brown to almost black hair and incredibly handsome. Her mouth curved into a half smile as he led her to a clearing in the crowd to dance.  
  
Kathryn made her way through the crowd and in a far corner she spotted who she was looking for, Josh. Her and Josh had been going out for two months now and he was all she ever thought about. He was handsome and all her's she thought while smiling and approaching him. However before she could reach him a petite blonde walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Stunned Kathryn stood there frozen as the two began to make out. The blonde was Kristy a dumb ass cheerleader who couldn't even tie her own shoe she was so dumb. Well not really but Kathryn hated her all the same and Kristy hated Kathryn, their feelings were mutual ever since they met in the 5th grade. Suddenly she felt as if she was going to through up seeing that way to skinny blonde bitch all over her man. Kathryn ran away into the bathroom locking the door and sinking to the floor in tears.  
  
Nathan was obviously high and he was putting his hands all over Cara but she wasn't about to protest, because she was into it as well. Nathan breaking from her for a moment took her hand and led her into an empty room down the hall locking the door he slammed her into the wall. Immediately he began kissing her violently and moving his hands to remove her shirt. He quickly discarded it on the floor as she brought his mouth up from her neck to her mouth kissing him in return. He pushed her down on the bed and began fussing with his pants trying to pull them off with is mouth remaining on Cara kissing her all over. However Cara froze her mind suddenly jolted back to reality. Nathan didn't even notice her stop but continued pulling at her clothes. Confusion filling her she tried to push him off her. This finally mad him realize her efforts to stop him and he looked down into her eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He said grumpily.  
  
"Nathan... we can't."  
  
"Sure we can."  
  
He said ignoring her and beginning to kiss her once again this time pulling off her pants. She struggled beneath him but he brought his hands up to her arms holding her down tightly. Tears began flowing down her cheeks as she struggled beneath him his strength overpowering her. Lost in his lust he raped her violently as silent tears rolled down her face.  
  
Kathryn emerged from the bathroom makeup running and tears staining her cheeks just in time to see Josh take Kristy into a room. Feeling utterly defeated she slowly and miserably found an empty space in the room and curled up miserably crying herself to sleep.  
  
That following Monday school began again. Kathryn was attending some small private catholic school where as Cara was sent to Manchester, a freshmen and her first year in high school. Kathryn was torn from the night at Josh's and to make matters worse he dumped her shortly after telling her that he had to much going on to deal with a girlfriend right now. She was none the less crushed especially when she heard he and Kristy were secretly dating. To top off Kathryn's anger when she came home from the night she was dumped her mother was there telling her how disgusting she was and that she should loose some weight. Her mother Tiffany was off on one of her drunken rages as usual and it killed Kathryn to have to be put through the criticism and anger. Cara on the other hand had gained herself a boyfriend. However it's not the way she had always dreamed it to be. Nathan was very aggressive and forced her to sleep with him almost every day and to top it off when he wasn't fucking her he had other girls lined up to help him through it. Cara was his pet and she knew it to top it off they were now attending the same school. Ice began to coat the young girl's heart and each day she would come home to and empty house alone she would curl up and cry or paint anything to get away from the emptiness that was filling her slowly.  
  
One day as Cara arrived home from school utterly tired from the day and feeling as empty as ever she remembered something. Sitting on her bed she grabbed the phonebook and began dialing a number. Later that night looking pale and lifeless she entered Blaine's house. He had been waiting for her arrival and was sitting at his desk when she entered the room throwing money at him.  
  
"Jesus, you look like shit."  
  
He stated amused at her actions and appearance.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and give me the coke!"  
  
She yelled at him angry her face full of hate and threats.  
  
"Ok in a hurry are we?"  
  
"Not particularly I just need it."  
  
He handed her what she paid for in a small vial.  
  
"Well you gonna tell me how to use this or watch me over does and kill my self?"  
  
Smirking Blaine got up and walked over to her.  
  
"No, couldn't do that to someone who looks like they will be a promising customer in the future."  
  
Kathryn tossed and turned in her bed feeling cold and alone her mother's words filtered through her head slicing into her like a thousand knives. 'You stupid little bitch, look what you've done you made me spill my drink. Look at you, you fat pig, gaining some wait are we Kathryn.' Over and over again they played like a broken record constantly to skip in her mind.  
  
Cara arrived home and climbed into her bed turning off the lights she slid a bag under her bed and took out her vial. She snorted a bump of coke then leaned back starring at the ceiling pleading to be gone.  
  
The next morning Cara's phone rang shaking her from her slumber she reached for the phone grabbing it she groggily answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Cara can you come over I can't stand to be hear alone with her. If your here she might be different."  
  
Cara was shaken suddenly awake by Kathryn's panicked voice on the phone.  
  
"Sure I'll be right over."  
  
She said hanging up the phone and slipping on jeans and a black tank with a pair of black sneakers. She grabbed the bag under her bed and climbed into her limo ordering the driver to take her to Kathryn's. Upon arriving she herd screaming and yelling inside and sof sobbing. In the parlor stood Tiffany Merteuil insulting her daughter to tears and yelling at her for crying for it was a sign of weakness. Immediately Cara stepped in clearing her throat. Tiffany turned to Cara her annoyance slightly falling.  
  
"Why hello Cara darling... Kathryn why can't you be more like Cara look at her so put to gether and you hear crying like a sniveling little baby."  
  
"I try..."  
  
"Sure you do, get out of my sight."  
  
Bursting into more tears Kathryn fled to her room followed by Cara.  
  
"Don't listen to her she is a stupid bitch she has no clue what she is saying."  
  
Cara offered the advice as Kathryn slumped down on her baby blue comforter in her white room.  
  
"I try I really do she just is ..."  
  
"A bitch?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry I think I have something that can help."  
  
Cara walked over to her and sat down handing her the bag.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Miss Merteuil, we have arrived." Kathryn had long since gotten out of the plain and now was in another sleek black limo. She nodded taking the drivers hand as he helped her out of the car. Kathryn nodded and walked into the cemetery calling back to the driver orders.  
  
"Stay here I will only be a minute."  
  
"Yes Miss."  
  
Slowly she walked through the grave yard until she reached it. Bending down she traced her hands across the tombstone a small tear welding up in her eyes.  
  
"You fucking bastard."  
  
She mumbled while standing up once again looking down on the grave that read 'Sebastian Valmont'.  
  
Cara was sitting in the lunch room smiling like an angel pretending to listen to every word that was coming out of Annette's mouth. However in actuality she could not focus the memories still tainted her mind and she felt as empty as she had those several years ago. 


	17. Dying to Overdose

The sunny sky turned to dark and rain began to pour from the covering clouds. Rich students of Manchester shrieked at the rain and pulled up their umbrellas and books covering their precious hair. Annette was among them in their shrieks and quick to cover hands. Cara however walked out of the building a smile forming on her face she walked down the concrete stairs pain pouring down on her, her arms held out begging the water to drench her. Smiling she turned her face towards the sky letting the rain run down her face covering her already soaked body. The cool water slipped over her taking her into her own world one where she was free. Annette slowly walked behind her starring at her questioning her. As if sensing Annette's presence she turned her smile never faltering.  
  
"What?"  
  
She asked calmly.  
  
"N-nothing"  
  
Annette responded and the two continued to walk on. However when Cara saw who was standing by her car she stopped dead and her smile fell immediately causing the tall man to smile devilishly. Annette walked up and stopped beside her looking in the direction her eyes stared.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
Cara shakily asked anger evident in the words. The man walked slowly up to her the smirk never fading and kissed her softly on the cheek as she kept her eyes directly forward. He brought his face close in front of hers looking deep into her eyes causing her to back up nervously. All the while Annette stood just watching the scene unfold.  
  
"What no hello?"  
  
He said jokingly watching her closely.  
  
"Hello Nathan, Now what the hell do you want?"  
  
Ignoring her he circled around her his back facing her's and looked at the school.  
  
"we had some good times here didn't we Car?"  
  
He said turning slowly his mouth to her ear but speaking loud enough for Annette to hear, Annette's face twisted in confusion as Cara turned shivering to look at him. He grabbed her arm pulling up her sweater sleeve and traced a finger down it to her wrist.  
  
"To bad you had to go and ruin all of it Cara."  
  
He said with a laugh in his voice causing her to jerk her arm from him and hug her self looking helpless. Rain continued to pour down harder with every minute covering them all in water.  
  
"I-I thought I told you to leave me alone."  
  
She stated more then questioned stuttering.  
  
"Yes but I didn't listen..."  
  
He said smirking.  
  
"Besides I told your new little boy toy to warn you so you cant say you weren't."  
  
"What? ...Oh..."  
  
She said realizing who he meant she bent her head down in realization, He was talking about Sebastian. She raised her head and looked aside her and noticed that Annette was still there confusion written on her like a sign.  
  
"Yes see angel I know everything about you..."  
  
Before he could finish she ran up and kissed him forcefully on the lips. He gave in pulling her closer but before long she pushed him away smiling she pulled off his hat and put it on her head.  
  
"Now leave me the fuck alone."  
  
She said happily turning and walking to her car.  
  
"Not a chance bitch!"  
  
He yelled back at her and she just smiled sliding in her car. Turning he noticed Annette.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He said before walking away both of them leaving Annette in utter confusion.  
  
Cara drove away furry consuming her as tears began to weld up in her eyes. She takes her hand and wipes them from her eyes trying to gain control. Flashes of white and red stains of blood seep into her mind poisoning her. Arriving at the Valmont and Mertiuel home she slams the car door shut and enters throwing her book bag across the room. Running angrily to her room she untangles the cross from her arm. Opening the door she slams it behind her but stops dead in her tracks a woman stands in her room, her back facing Cara.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
She asks immediately frustration beginning to overwhelm her. The woman turns around a smirk on her face and a smile creeps across Cara's face.  
  
"Oh my God Kathryn..."  
  
The two girls hug laughing.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to get out till the end of the semester?"  
  
"Well lets just say I pulled a few stings and got out on good behavior."  
  
"Ok we could SAY that."  
  
The two laughed sitting down on the bed.  
  
"So Car how is the plan going?"  
  
Cara's smile faltered slightly and she looked away for a moment then returned her gaze to Kathryn a smile forming once again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kathryn said becoming impatient.  
  
"Lets just say there have been some new developments one which might be helpful..."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
Kathryn said trying to get to business.  
  
"For one Nathan is back if he's back it might mean..."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Kathryn said her eyes falling to the floor.  
  
"What is the development that might be helpful?"  
  
She said raising her eyes searching for some help. She had returned and yet there seemed to be more set backs then when she left. However as Kathryn asked that last question a smile crept across Cara's face, a smile of mischief.  
  
"It's a surprise but you will find out soon enough." "Oh joy surprises."  
  
She said sarcasm coating her voice.  
  
"Trust me this one will be to your benefit. In other news I have a gift for you."  
  
Cara walked over to her dresser and pulled out a silver cross that was slightly rounded but barely noticeable and handed it to Kathryn. She flipped it over and examined it then Cara took it from her hand and twisted off the side piece of the cross and it revealed a coke spoon then twisted off the top and in side was a small vile of coke.  
  
"See less noticeable and very fashionable. Oh and of course as always compliments from one Blaine Tuttle. That little queer is so helpful you know and the fact he wont rat us out is even better because he knows I would kick his ass."  
  
With that the two young women broke out in laughter just like they were girls again.  
  
Annette stepped into Sebastian's apartment slowly confusion still filtering through her mind. She was disappointed to find it empty and walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch flipping on the TV. While flipping through channels she noticed in the corner of her eye a small white piece of paper. Bending over she picked it up unfolding it a small smile appeared on her lips. It was a note from Sebastian telling her not to worry that he would be back later. He remembered her this time she thought with a smile slinking back into the couch. While flipping through channels a small plan on how to spend her night began formulating in Annette's mind.  
  
Sebastian once again stepped into the lush home he once lived in. Casually he made his way to the guest room Cara had been staying in however when he rounded the corner he ran into her. He looked at her appreciatively she was wearing a tight sheer pink tank with a pink bra of the same shade underneath it, jeans, her hair was down slightly curled, and her makeup was done in light shades of natural pinks. He was floored by her appearance she looked so innocent but yet there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes try as she might she could not hide. Smiling she kissed him on the cheek in her wordless hello.  
  
"Going some where?"  
  
He questioned looking over her body once more. All she did was shake her head know a laughing smile on her lips as she pulled him back wards. His eyes followed her barely noticing where she was leading him. She whipped him around throwing him onto an elegant chair in the room straddling him immediately. She kissed him hungrily, and he still did not notice that instead of her room they had fallen into Kathryn's. After a short while she broke away and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I have a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise?" He responded back raising his eyebrow. She nodded yes and climbed off him and walked towards the door turning again before leaving she pointed at him.  
  
"Stay here I will be back in a minute."  
  
She instructed before turning and leaving him alone in the room.  
  
Annette climbed out of her car and walked towards the entrance to Manchester wrapping a coat around her to shield her from the rain. She entered the building and made her way down a dark hallway towards the office.  
  
Minutes later Cara reentered the room holding a camera and left the door slightly ajar. She walked over to Sebastian.  
  
"I found this in your room, I believe it's your old camera and it still has some film on it I was thinking..."  
  
Before she could finish through the doors walked Kathryn. She was dressed in a deep wine colored tank and skirt that clung to her body showing her off just right. As she entered a devilish smile appeared on Cara's lips as she snapped a picture of Kathryn and Sebastian.  
  
"Smile."  
  
She said sarcastically. Before anyone could say any thing more Kathryn walked over to Sebastian and smacked him directly in the face with the force of great anger. However he could do nothing but stare at her. From the second she appeared from the doors his mind went spinning she was looking better then ever if that was possible and he finally realized that they were in her room.  
  
"You fucking bastard!"  
  
She screamed tears welding up in her eyes making them sparkle but she refused to let them flow. With her words he was shocked back into reality. Cara shoved the camera into his arms then laid back on the bed comfortably to watch the scene unfold.  
  
"Surprise fucker."  
  
She said maliciously to Sebastian. He glanced from her to Kathryn for once in his life he could not bring himself to words.  
  
"You, you made me believe you were dead. Worse yet you ruined me for it!" Kathryn screeched at him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Was all he could bring himself to say.  
  
"Sorry, you're sorry? Mark it down in the books write it on a calendar for all I care but it sure the hell must be a first. Oh wait Annette I bet you said sorry to her. Oh by the way how is the dumb blonde bitch!"  
  
He got up and walked towards Kathryn frustration boiling in him. He wanted her so bad but he didn't want to feel that. He was with Annette. Who was he kidding he hadn't been with Annette since the day he ruined his dear step sister. He raised his hand to hit her but at the last minute dropped it and kissed her forcefully. She gave in for a moment before pushing him away and shrinking back against the door. Cara climbed off the bed clapping she walked over to Sebastian and pulled him off the ground pushing him back into the chair. She took his jacket off him for he was to stund to stop her. She slid in on her body then turned walking passed Kathryn shouted.  
  
"You two kids play nice."  
  
And with that she was gone out the door leaving them both in frozen positions.  
  
**AN**: _WOW! Finally right. It took me what seemed forever to finish this one I blame school ok! LoL. Now be good kiddies and review me. And Kerimack thank you for the reviews_ _and I'm happy someone got the title to the last chapter. What do you think will happen next hmmm?_


	18. Dirt

Into the night Cara drove with a devilish smirk calmly present on her lips as rain poured down all around her. Pulling into the school drive way she pulled a cigarette out of Sebastian's coat , which she still wore casually she lit it and took a drag while parking the car and exiting. Slowly she made her way to the front doors of Manchester Prep her smile never faltering.  
  
Shock still etched into both of their faces Kathryn and Sebastian were frozen words unable to express the millions of thoughts racing through either of their minds. Breaking the silence Kathryn threw up her hands and turned the knob of her door and began to exit. However she stopped turning to face Sebastian her hands authoritvely placed upon her hips she stood eyes staring hatred filled into Sebastian's.  
  
"You think I screwed you over before? Well let me tell you Sebastian the best days of Kathryn Merteuil are yet to come."  
  
She said, a small familure smile creeping upon her lips as he walked up to her.  
  
"Kathryn there is no way you could ever overcome me."  
  
"Brother I already have."  
  
She replied, whispering into his ear. Before he could respond she was gone down the hall and out the door leaving him alone as she has done so many times before.  
  
Annette calmly shifted through the many papers in her father's filing cabinet clearly in search of something. As she reached a thick folder and envelop she pulled it out carefully. Staring at the name on it she sat down at the desk laying it out upon the desktop. She began to page through its contents examining each page carefully. Finding nothing she frowned.  
  
"What am I doing, she is my friend what am I looking for?"  
  
She questioned herself aloud. Then a spark went off in her mind as she picked up the manila envelop. Slowly she turned it over and stamped in the corner read boldly: CONFIDENTIAL- Property of the State of New York and student's Parents/Guardians. Intrigued she emptied its contents upon the table. Her mouth went open wide as she sifted through the papers of very delicate material. A black and white school year book photo and written in bold underneath was the name of a one Cara Maria Cortez. The rest of the paper was filled with basic family information however the other papers were a bit more colorful. Upon reading them one could find out much about the mysterious Cara including why she dropped out of school in her freshmen year. As Annette read them wide eyed and confused she failed to realize she was no longer alone in the room.  
  
"Blaine!"  
  
Screamed Kathryn with the voice of a very pissed off woman as she stormed into his room. However Blaine was having a "meeting" and was not inclined to answer.  
  
"Greg my god..."  
  
She said in a sarcastic tone as he scrambled off the bed.  
  
"Glad you could come up for a second, now could you please leave me and Blaine alone for a second."  
  
She said arching her eyebrows demandingly her hands resting on her hips. Slightly shaken Greg ran out of the room as Blaine sat there amused as always.  
  
"Ahh the return of the great Kathryn, I see we have more then one of the old gang back together..."  
  
"If you are referring to the long lost Sebastian you are gravely mistaken..."  
  
Before she finished he stopped her with a calm smile and answer.  
  
"No, I think you know who I'm referring to."  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Annette said her hand moving in shock to lightly cover her mouth.  
  
"Now, now Annette you know better to use the Lord's name in vain..."  
  
She dropped the papers and watched utterly stunned as Cara walked towards her.  
  
"Your father said you where here doing research I find it highly interesting the topic you are reading up on..."  
  
She said while turning the papers around to face her.  
  
"Damn, Manchester really records everything don't they?"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Annette said staring up into the angry eyes of Cara.  
  
"A whole lot of shit that a perfect little country girl such as yourself could never understand."

**AN:** _Ok people I'm back it seems like even during the summer my life is crazy. Eh oh well here is the latest installment of my cruel intentions saga lol. I hope you like it however it is a bit short forgive me i will try to make the next one longer._


	19. The Originals

There was a moment of silence as Annette stared at her "friend" in bewilderment. Cara picked up the papers and was leafing through them while every once in a while an evil smile would creep upon her lips. Finally after a long silence Cara finished going through the information of the life she lived and sat upon the desk swinging around so her legs were dangling off in front of Annette. She took a long drag of her cigarette and leaned forward so that both their faces were almost touching.  
  
"Annette, darling we are friends right..."  
  
She said in a threatening yet innocent tone of voice. Annette looked up at Cara who dropped the papers into her lap. Before Annette could even think Cara took her cigarette and pressed it down against them burning a small whole through the center and onto Annette's lap. The cigarette burned through the paper and through the thin material of Annette's skirt stinging her skin. As a confused and painful look made its way across her face Cara smiled and pressed it harder then dropped the cigarette and hoped off the desk. Annette was in so much shock she had no clue what to do she just backed up until the back of her chair was completely against the wall. Cara once again smiled devilishly as she approached her. Once she was directly in front of her Cara kneeled down slightly and lost her smile taking on a serious face she kissed Annette on the cheek. Before she stood up again Cara leaned in and whispered into her ear.  
  
"... And friends don't tattle on friends."  
  
Was all she said as the smile reappeared and she stood walking out of the office leaving an utterly confused Annette alone.  
  
Cara drove her car away from Manchester a sad smile upon her face as her eyes began to water. With one hand she wiped away the tears beginning to well up in her eyes then reached for her cell phone. Sniffing back tears she hit a number on her speed dial and put the phone to her ear. Gaining her composure she spoke to a man on the other end.  
  
"Hey I need some stuff."  
  
"Ha Ha , What a coincidence come on over."  
  
"On my way see you soon."  
  
She said then promptly hung up the phone and whipped the tears away that were now beginning to stream silently down her face. After several minutes of driving Cara pulled her car to a stop. Looking in mirror she adjusted he appearance to hide even the slightest indications of tears. Slowly she made her way into the house and up the stairs. She barged into the bedroom to find Kathryn leaning back on the bed smoking and Blaine sitting at his desk patiently sorting through drugs. A smile crept across her lips as she greeted them.  
  
"You know this stuff if very wrong. I honestly think you guys should think about rehab."  
  
She said teasingly as Blaine averted his eyes from his stash to her.  
  
"My god, Cara long time no see... Looks like the old gang is back together."  
  
Blaine snickered back. Kathryn also met her with a devilish grin.  
  
"Its been far to long hasn't it? By the way thank you for that little surprise earlier today it was really rewarding."  
  
Kathryn replied her words thick with mixed emotions.  
  
"What can I say Kat I'm like a big sister to you always trying to set and example and look out for you."  
  
The two girls smiled and embraced while they both sat back down on the bed. Cara took off her jacket and through it at Blaine.  
  
"Do make sure our boy gets this will you."  
  
She demanded sarcastically.  
  
"Hey... I'm not your maid."  
  
"No and I'm glad for that all that fag energy in my house would make me want to hurl."  
  
She replied jokingly as he threw her a joint which she promptly lit and took a drag from.  
  
"How I have missed you Blaine."  
  
Kathryn said while lying back on the bed. Blaine got up from his desk with a bottle of some form of alcohol and joined the girls on the bed.  
  
"How I have missed my girls the best customers I have ever had."  
  
That night they drank and enjoyed the luxuries of having a drug dealer as a friend. They continued their festivities well into the night until they all passed out upon the bed around four in the morning.  
  
Annette went back to Sebastian's apartment that night but he was no where to be seen. Still riddled with confusion she silently slipped into his bed where she fell asleep while millions of thoughts races through her mind tormenting her to the core.

**AN:** _Thank you for the review Kerimack. Well this chapter is setting the stage for a flashback chapter just a warning lol. Haha and i think i deserve bonus points for using the word tattle cause its a dumb word and i want more reviews lol any ways i hope you enjoyed and pleas keep reviewing! LOL_


	20. Nowhere Fast

The sun had been lighting the New York skyline for several hours already that day but the world seemed not ready to wake. Sebastian had spent the night in his old room in the false expectations that his dear step sister would return home and call out for him in the way she had once done in the past to entertain herself with toying with him. He barely slept that night his mind drifting around in all sorts of directions as it attempted to piece that days activities together. He had only been asleep several hours when the soft glow of sunlight peaked through the bedrooms curtains and lazily made its way to his face illuminating it and gently bringing him awake. Groggily he climbed from his bed and made his way to the door. Brining his hand to his forehead he rubbed it attempting to wipe away the sleepiness that still lingered before returning his hand to the door knob and turning it. He began to walk away to the exit but stopped once curiosity gaining control and looked through Kathryn's bed room door only to find it empty the bed covers untouched and the room seemingly undisturbed. Had it all been a dream... he wandered, if so it was a rather bad dream at that. Sighing he made his way out of the building and found his car. He was in no mood to go home and in no mood to be alone he needed to speak to someone about the night before. Knowing Annette would not understand he slowly drove to the only person who would Blaine Tuttle, completely unaware of who was already there.  
  
Annette too rose early that morning after a surprisingly good sleep. Even though she went to bed frustrated and confused she managed to sleep through the night and woke up well rested as she usually did when she slept in Sebastian's bed. Though he was not with her she could smell the sent of him on the sheets and comforter the room brought warmth to her as she lay back against the head board taking in her surroundings. After several minutes she climbed lazily from the covers and made her way to the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror as she washed her face with cold water her mind drifted over the events of the past year from the day she made Kathryn pay to the day she met Cara... and then to last night. With one last splash of water she turned off the sink and toweled off her face. Quickly she brushed out her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. Silently she turned and walked out throwing on a sweatshirt she had left there one time before then left the apartment. She knew Sebastian wasn't there and it only added to the millions of things filtering through her mind. So she decided to clear it the only way she knew how she set off for a walk hoping it would help her get a perspective on things. Hoping it might help her figure out what exactly happened to Cara.  
  
Sebastian climbed the stairs of Blaine's home slowly cigarette in mouth, all the while his mind trying to grasp around what went on last night. Hesitantly he opened Blaine's bed room door. Immediately upon entering he saw not one but three bodies lying asleep upon the bed. However at first he was not able to see of whom these bodies belonged for the room was far to dark and there was little to no light seeping into the room. Quietly he made his way over to the windows and quickly drew them open. With in a second the room was bathed in bright stinging sunlight shining upon the motionless forms. All at once Sebastian's mouth dropped no words escaping as the motionless bodies found movement and stirred awake. Blaine was the first awake and his face twisted into a confused expression as he saw Sebastian standing there in utter shock. Blaine climbed off the bed and greeted his friend.  
  
"Jesus Valmont you think you could have been a little more kind in waking me up?"  
  
He responded annoyed waving his arm towards the piercing rays of sun that engulfed the room.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Sebastian questioned back pointing towards the two female bodies remaining on the bed that have just begun to stir. Blaine's gaze followed Sebastian's gesture to the sleeping forms of Kathryn and Cara.  
  
"Damn something like this could ruin my reputation."  
  
He teased as Sebastian remained confused.  
  
"I thought you were gay..."  
  
"I am."  
  
Blaine replied making a joking gesture as if he was being stabbed in the heart.  
  
"Then what the hell is going on here and I thought you didn't know Cara?"  
  
"Did I say that whoops she just must have slipped my mind?"  
  
"Slipped your mind?"  
  
Cara said now fully awake she stood up and walked towards Blaine and draped an arm over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm hurt and here I thought we were friends."  
  
She teased while Kathryn awoke groaning she cursed under her breath about the ungodliness of sunlight in the morning. Cara turned her gaze to her friend then back to Sebastian putting on a devilish smile she stepped forward to him their lips close to touching.  
  
"Looks like the princess is up do you think you two could play nice this time?"  
  
She said leaning in more before turning and beginning to exit the room. However before she could Sebastian grabbed her arm and pulled her back. An angry look emerged upon her face.  
  
"Just where the hell do you think your going?"  
  
He questioned.  
  
"I have places to be."  
  
"No you're going to stay right here and explain some things."  
  
Cara stepped in their bodies almost touching.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
She said before kissing him hard on the lips as Kathryn began to come to her senses. Breaking away Cara smiled mischievously.  
  
"Happy hunting Sebastian."  
  
She uttered words that started it all while wiggling free of his grip and leaving the room.  
  
Annette walked along the sidewalk taking in her surroundings she got lost in herself and her thoughts. She didn't realize who was in front of her and ran into him knocking her self over. Looking up she saw a handsome athletically built man with dark black hair reaching his hand down to help her up with an amused smile. She had seen this man before with Cara it was Nathan.  
  
"Hello again."  
  
He said while she grasped his hand and was standing once again. His smile made Annette uneasy but being the polite one as always she responded to him.  
  
"Hello, and sorry for bumping into you."  
  
She responded quickly before beginning to walk away again. However he was not about to let her go so easily.  
  
"Its ok, you looked deep in thought what were you thinking about?"  
  
He questioned nonchalantly.  
  
"Nothing just a friend of mine."  
  
She said about to turn again.  
  
"Cara?"  
  
As the name left his lips she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him.  
  
"If you must know yes how do you know her any ways?"  
  
She said her suspicions rising.  
  
"We are old friends... I bet there is a lot you don't know about her Annette."  
  
He stated using her name making her even more uncomfortable as to how he knew it.  
  
"Is that so, like what?"  
  
A smile crept on his lips once again.  
  
"Come on, come walk with me and I will tell you about her."  
  
He said outstretching his hand to her. She did not take it but wearily walked up next to him as he dropped his arm and the two began to walk.  
  
Cara had been doing her own walking and ended up in a small coffee shop. As she sat there sipping a small cup of coffee she spotted a young man in the corner. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes set to kill. He was very handsome and his body screamed that of an athlete. Cara's lips twisted into a smile as she got up and walked towards him.  
  
"Hello my name is Cara."  
  
She said extending a hand which he took returning her smile.  
  
"Hi I'm Trevor."  
  
As he said his name a voice screamed inside of her head Bingo! Phase two is about to begin.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
He responded neither of their smiles ever failing.

**AN:** _Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Dont worry in the next chapter you will find out something about Cara. Hope everyone is enjoying this story.Review please as always. I am trying to get chapters out as quick as I can if it takes me a while for the next ones I am sorry I have been having ideas for other stories and have been posting on __www.fictionpress.com__ as well. And if its not that reason it is because im in morning over not having tickets to go see my favorite band play. Incubus is going to be in Wilkesbare PA and i am going to be near there when they come but i dont have tickets there for i will have the tears flowing that night lol. Thank you and enjoy._


	21. Reopening wounds

As the sun shown down warming the earth Annette walked along the side of Nathan silence lingering uncomfortably in the air. She would occasionally glance over at him examining his expression which was that of deep thought, he seemed to have a goal out of all this and was determined to get some where. Annette was about to question him but as they rounded a corner he stopped dead. The two young people stood in front of a grand building it had a stone like structure and stood regally as if it owned the world. Nathan walked to the building and touched its walls his hands tracing down them thoughts fluttering through his already cluttered mind. She watched him as he walked the length of the tall building an expression of that like sadness upon his face. After several minutes he turned to her and waved his arm indicating for her to come forward.  
  
"This was her house."  
  
"Cara's?"  
  
"Yeah she lived here till near the end of her freshman year of high school."  
  
"What happened to her here?"  
  
Annette said her hand touching the building now as well. Slowly a small smile crept upon his lips making her uneasy again as he unlocked the door and went in waiting for her to follow him. Once inside he led her up the stairs several flights to a large room at the top. The room was completely empty the walls white and floor wood the ceiling however was painted with a huge cloud mural. Weaving in and out of the clouds were several different paintings each one unique and some what dark. Annette stood back her head tilted up looking at the ceiling as Nathan made his way to a far corner in the room where a big window over looked the city. He slowly sat down on the window bench and stared out. Dropping her head Annette realized his silence and walked over placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She asked concern filling her, a concern for someone she barely even knew. He shook his head then placed his gaze back on her his smile reappearing and leaving as quickly as it appeared. Now a serious look lingered on his face as she sat down at the other end of the bench.  
  
"Do you want to know what happened?"  
  
Annette slowly nodded he head as his gaze turned once again out to the city and his mouth opened to speak.  
  
Kathryn was at full awake now as she noticed Sebastian was in the room. Her expression turned stern as she stood and walked to Blaine's side.  
  
"To what do we owe the pleasure of having the late Valmont visit?"  
  
She asked anger and sarcasm coating her words. Shaking his hands in frustration he totally ignored her question but rather asked another.  
  
"How do you two know Cara?"  
  
The two looked at each other and smiled mischievously before turning their gazes back to Sebastian. Kathryn walked backwards and sat on the bed as Blaine sat down on a chair at his desk leaving Sebastian standing in the room of silence. It was several minutes before anyone spoke and Kathryn was the one to clear the silence away. Her face changed to a sad serious expression that shown actual emotion no bull shit. Sebastian looked from her to Blaine then back to her again as she spoke.  
  
"Do you really want to know the truth?"  
  
He said nothing but his silence told an uneasy yes. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling as they began to become shinny with tears waiting to be let free. She took a hand to her eyes and wiped them away before redirecting them to his face.  
  
"It seems like such a long time ago..."  
  
She began while in her mind lingered the thought of why she was telling him mostly she blamed it on all the alcohol she had consumed the night before. None the less she continued on telling the story of her and Cara's fall from grace.  
  
Cara and Trevor left the coffee shop laughing and talking together. He took her hand and with a pen wrote his number on it and with that he kissed her on the cheek and whispered bye as he left. Smiling self satisfied Cara walked down the street back to where her car had been sitting then got in and drove off. She drove back to Kathryn's home and went inside. Quietly she walked through to Kathryn's room memories filtering through her mind. This house like so much in New York held bits and pieces of the shattered fragments of the people both her and Kathryn used to be. Tears began to make their way down her cheeks their quiet dance filling her with coldness to the core. She brought her hands around her attempting to warm her self as she leaned back against the wall. She sniffed back and brought a hand up to her face wiping several tears away before hugging her arm to her body again while slouching down to the ground. Memories began to fill her telling the story of her and her best friend's fall from innocence.  
  
Across the city in three different locations the same story was being told a story of heartlessness and manipulation the story of nightmares. Bleeding together in unison the story of Kathryn Mertuiel and Cara Cortez was told. The story of friends and the story of family it was the story of sudden death.  
  
It was around nine pm when the young Kathryn entered her posh New York home. She quietly made her way to her room but however her mother had other plans for her that night. A drunken Tiffany stumbled in from the bar that was located in their dinning room.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
She said words slurred and barely audible.  
  
"Out..."  
  
Was all Kathryn said before continuing on to her room. However Tiffany grabbed her arm and whipped her around and immediately slapped her square in the jaw.  
  
"You treat me with more respect then that Kathryn I want to know where the hell you where and I want to know now!"  
  
"What's wrong with you mother?"  
  
She replied her hand on her cheek.  
  
"Wrong with me nothing is wrong with me it's you and your son of a bitch of a father!"  
  
"Daddy? What does he have to do with any of this?"  
  
"Nothing your father has nothing to do with anything any more, you fat slob..."  
  
However before Tiffany could go on Kathryn ran off to her room and locked the door. Frustrated she ran to her vanity and pulled out a secret compartment. Out of it she picked up a rather large rosary. Quickly she unscrewed the bottom of the cross and took a hit of the drug that lay inside. Screwing it together again she returned it to its place and went to her bed where she wrapped her self deep with in the covers trying to go asleep.  
  
Screaming seemed to be everywhere that night for not far away Cara stood outside her home screaming to the young man next to her.  
  
"Nathan I just can't take this any more ... I'm not yours to rule. I'm sick of having to be at you beck and call when ever your horny and need a good fuck because you know damn good and well none of those dumb blonde debutants at our school cant even come close to me! But no you screw them anyways then expect me to come around and help you out to sleep with you or pamper you to be your little slave on call at your command. Nathan I can't deal with this any more we..."  
  
Before she could continue he reached forward grabbing her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. Breaking away Cara immediately smacked him square in the jaw. He stepped back startled as the two of then stood in utter silence for a moment both breathing hard before Cara turned and began to walk away.  
  
"It's over."  
  
"I love you Cara."  
  
Nathan yelled after her causing her to turn an amused smile on her lips.  
  
"Love me? Nathan cheating on me forcing me to fuck you is that what you call love?..."  
  
She yelled at him as his head dropped.  
  
"Besides love doesn't exist its just something they tell children so they look forward to growing up but when in reality all they are doing is masking the shit that awaits them. You helped me see that Nathan!"  
  
"But I do love you."  
  
"Ha, You have the funniest way of showing it."  
  
She said shaking her head hands on her hips as she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Slowly she turned around again impatience on her face. Slowly he walked up to her and took her face gently in his hands directing her gaze into his watery eyes.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
He said with utmost sincerity causing tears to well up in her own eyes.  
  
"Then show me."  
  
Cara whispered looking deep into his eyes searching his soul. Slowly he brought his head down and kissed her. He kissed her soft yet passionately a way she had never been kissed before. Overcome she brought her arms around his neck pulling him closer as the kiss intensified.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He whispered between kisses as the two made their way inside the building and up the stairs to the top floor of the house. Finally on a small mattress in the corner they collapsed. That night they made love for the first time in there young and experienced lives.  
  
As that week passed Cara's life improved Nathan had not been abusive and had been completely loyal to her she even found her self using less and less coke. However the story was not the same for Kathryn every night her mother would be drunk and would hit her screaming on how ugly she was and useless. Her father had filed for a divorce and left leaving her whole world in shambles. Their weeks were like this for the most part that was until Saturday night.  
  
Kathryn shaking and scared made her way slowly to Cara's house. However when she got there no one was there so she collapsed and fell asleep in her bed. Not more then fifteen minutes later she heard faint footsteps approaching the bed. Quickly she sat up thinking it was her friend, though when she opened her eyes it was Nathan...a very drunk Nathan. Slowly he crept towards her.  
  
"Hey Kat."  
  
He said slowly words slurring as she backed up on the bed her back against the wall every bone in her body tense.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while... you are very pretty."  
  
Each word more slurred as he walked around the bed and sat next to her. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I would like to see how pretty all of you is."  
  
With that her eyes drew wide and she slid off the other side of the bed heading fast for the door. Sadly he was to fast for her and blocked her exit.  
  
"There is no need for that now; I just want to get more acquainted with my friend."  
  
He said walking forward causing her to move back until she fell on the bed eyes wide and frightened.  
  
"Please don't"  
  
She whimpered as he crawled on top of her putting a finger to her lips before trailing it down her body pulling off her shirt. Kathryn tried to break free but he only blocked her efforts and began to rape her. However in his actions they both did not hear the approaching steps. Wide eyed in shock Cara watched her friend being raped by her own boyfriend in her bed none the less. Nathan, the same man who had claimed to lover her not but a week ago.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
She screamed.  
  
Nathan looked at her examining her for a moment before being brought back to reality. He quickly jumped off Kathryn who pulled covers around her utterly hurt and scared more then ever. Before Nathan could say or so anything Cara ran tears streaming out of the house. She ran not watching where she was going and knocked straight into someone. Standing up she realized who it was. Before her stood Carter, a tall dirty blonde teenager who also attended Manchester. Carter wasn't like the rest of them he did his own thing music he lived for it playing guitar, drums, singing the whole bit that was his life. For that he excluded himself from the rest the preppy self indulged students. The only thing was he was incredibly handsome. Dirty blond tall with a perfect athletic figure as well as blue eyes he was the guy you dreamed about. Smiling he reached out his hand and helped her up.  
  
"Hey I'm Carter, your Cara right?"  
  
She nodded her head looking into his eyes examining him. It was then he noticed the tears in hers.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
She shrugged and began to walk away but he stopped her.  
  
"Cara..."  
  
After Cara had left Nathan left in a hurry leaving a broken Kathryn with no explanation. Kathryn sore and bruised through on her cloths and made her way slowly back to her house for another round of mommy's beatings after all what was there for her to do.  
  
Later that night drunk and confused two teenagers fell into a bed at the top of a very wealthy home. The two of them lost their worries in one another. Cara getting out of her mind all her problems the only way she knew how other then drugs, sex. As for Carter he had wounds of his own to forget and the two of them found shelter in one another. The next day a sobered up Nathan returned to Cara's home to explain however when he made his way to her art studio at the top he found her wrapped in a another mans arms in the same bed they had made love in for the first time not but a week ago. However he would say nothing but left in silence.  
  
The next several weeks as school went on again Nathan was no where to be found he seemingly disappeared. Cara as well was doing her own disappearing act slowly everyday she would become more and more a shell of her former self screwing any guy she pleased and manipulating to get what she wanted with a sunshine smile and a frozen core. On a Wednesday night she made her way in silence to the Merteuil household. Upon entering screaming could be heard and shortly after the slamming of a door. Slowly she made her way to Kathryn's room. When she entered she found a crying Kathryn sitting at her vanity just staring at her face as the tears rolled off. Cara cleared her voice to gain attention meekly Kathryn turned. Quickly and wide eyed she ran up and hugged her friend.  
  
"I'm so sorry Cara..."  
  
She kept repeating crying into the girls arm. Cara patted the girls head before she released then sat down on the bed.  
  
"I know it wasn't your fault..."  
  
She said with no emotion while removing the dark sunglasses that sat on her face.  
  
"Kathryn, I know that what happened with Josh, your parents, Nathan ... it's all too much..."  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Well listen to me when you go to Manchester next year its going to be a hell of a lot worse. They are all drones every single one of them a Nathan and Josh Copy. I swear their all sick twisted little dunks that will stop it nothing to control you. That is if you don't control them first. Promise me Kathryn you won't let them control you."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Good Kathryn you can rule that school all you need is to find their leader control him and you have it. Make them love you. Trust me you're going to need that to survive. Promise me you will get back Manchester for what it did to me and what its all ready doing to you."  
  
Kathryn looked up at her confused at the way she spoke.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Though she was confused she nodded and with that Cara left sliding on her sunglasses and slipping out the door.  
  
In the darkness of the night as the water ran into the tub Cara sat staring at the mirror before her. She was truly dead. She slowly reached down and picked up several very small vials and snorted the contents before lowering her self into the bath tub. Water running, blood dripping from two small incisions on her arms, and on a high like you wouldn't believe she passed out into the steaming water.  
  
A long time after she sat in the bright room of a local hospital eyes glued to the television but not paying attention to a word it was saying instead she was listening to the doctor and her parents outside the door.  
  
"We believe she was attempting suicide not only did she suffer much blood loss but she had been on a large dose of cocaine..."  
  
Both Liana and Luis Cortez stood in shock.  
  
"Your daughter also lost the baby."  
  
Now more shock filled both her parents but also Cara herself as in unison she and her mother mouthed baby.  
  
"Cara was a month pregnant unfortunately the baby did not make it."  
  
Cara raised her hand to her mouth in utter disbelief.  
  
"I was pregnant."  
  
Several days later Mr. and Mrs. Cortez with drew her from Manchester but failed to cover up their daughter's near death incident and pregnancy.  
  
As Kathryn continued the story and finished it right up until she met Sebastian he sat at a loss. For he always thought he knew Kathryn and he thought Cara was just some woman hired by her but in reality it went much deeper then that. Annette to was at her own loss never in her life had she been exposed to such a story and sadness to filled her. Cara unsuspecting it all entered the empty Merteuil house and quietly made her way to her room and slipped out of her clothes and into a robe as she walked and started the shower losing the robe and stepping inside not a care in the world. 


End file.
